1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to perceiving a phonic input, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method of perceiving a user's phonic input in AV system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, electronic home appliances such as TVs and audios are equipped with remote controllers that manipulate such home appliances. Yet, it has long been inconvenient that the remote controller must be near a user's reach. If the user loses the remote controller, the user has to manipulate the home appliances themselves. Furthermore, it is inconvenient for the disabled and the elder to even manipulate their home appliances by their remote controllers themselves. Due to this, the voice recognition system has been developed and applied to the many electronic home appliances.
The voice recognition system makes it possible that people communicate with machinery and computers by only people's phonic expressions. Even though the voice recognition system has been applied to many fields and brought much convenience to the people, it has not been successful in the AV (audio-visual) system. The fact that there are too many noises around as well as from the AV appliances and remote distance from the AV appliances to users makes the voice recognition system less reliable and accurate. Accordingly, there are many problems that need to be solved to implement the voice recognition system in the AV system.